1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidebar shogging guide apparatus for warp knitting machines and in particular to a guide apparatus that is adjustable and automatically programmable in fixed increments that are proportional to the knitting machine needle spacing.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Shogging mechanisms of different types are available in the art and are disclosed in a textbook entitled, "Warp Knitting Technology" by D. F. Paling first published in 1952 and reprinted in 1970 by the Columbine (Publishers Limited). Another shogging or steering element is disclosed in "Die Kettenwirk Maschine" by Emil Michael, published by Konradinverlag Robert Kohlhammer of Stuttgart, West Germany; pages 37 through 40 disclose a guide mechanism to control the movement of a warp knitting machine guidebar which contains seven setting elements (see FIG. 55 at page 39) to obtain the incremental distances that the guidebar is to be moved. The movable setting elements are placed into position by means of a conventional jacquard arrangement. The jacquard arrangement moves the setting element into a predetermined position so that the head portion of the setting element provides a defined thickness along a longitudinal axis. By choosing a combination of different setting elements, having different thicknesses, the longitudinal thickness which determines the position of the silder bar that is operably coupled to the guidebar, may be modified in accordance with the preset program.
In a known arrangement of this type (DE-PS 482,949) the summation drive comprises a plurality of cam plate pairs which are axially mounted upon a rod and this rod is rotatably supported. By a relative rotation of 180.degree. between both plates of a pair there is provided a displacement of 1, 2, 4 8 or 16 needle spaces so that at the free end of the summation drive there may be provided a displacement of up to 31 needle spaces. Under the influence of a tension spring the guidebar is forced into contact with the free end of the summation drive. The tension spring causes the cam plates to contact one another in a force transferring manner.
In such summation drives, however, there is a considerable amount of friction when the plates, under the influence of the spring tension, are moved relative to each other. This leads to an undesirable generation of heat as well as wear. The structural options for the curved surfaces are limited. This leads to disturbing noises during resetting.
A novel arrangement is known for eliminating the problem of friction. This is disclosed in DE-OS 2926929 (allowed U.S. patent application 165,020 filed July 1, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,196). This arrangement for the displacement of the guide bar comprises two alternately activated sliders which operate in conjunction with a series of jacquard influenced setting elements provided perpendicular to the shogging direction. These setting elements have different thicknesses and can be set to provide a desired amount of displacement. This arrangement requires a pair of summation drives.